


Worst Kept Secret

by Mythica



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M, Post 6x08
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-30
Updated: 2017-11-30
Packaged: 2019-02-08 15:44:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12867786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mythica/pseuds/Mythica
Summary: After the events of "Crisis on Earth-X", Oliver and Felicity try to spend some quality time together, but they quickly find that some secrets don't stay hidden for long.





	Worst Kept Secret

**Author's Note:**

> SPOILER ALERT! If you haven't watched "Crisis on Earth-X" you may not want to read this. You've been warned! :)

Felicity groaned when the ringing noise from her phone went off, waking her from her very deep slumber. She was warm and comfortable. The last thing she wanted to do was move. As she started to extract herself from beneath the covers, she found herself being restrained around her waist from behind. A smile came across her face as the strong, warm arm pulled her back to his equally warm body. Forgetting about her phone, she relaxed into Oliver’s embrace as she felt him kiss her shoulder blade.

“Don’t go,” he said in a sexy, husky voice.

“What if it’s the team?” she replied, making no movement to retrieve her phone.

“You’re on vacation,” he reminded her as he kissed around her shoulder, twisting her slightly so that she rolled onto her back.

Felicity laughed lightly as he kissed up her neck. “Technically I’m not,” she reminded him as the phone stopped its ringing. “And neither are you, Mr. Mayor.”

“Well, we should be,” he complained, wrapping his arm around her back and pulling himself up so he could see her face. A warm smile came over his face as he looked down at her. “Morning, wife.”

Felicity couldn’t stop the smile if she tried as she wrapped her arms around his neck. “Morning, husband.”

“Aren’t we suppose to get a vacation after we get married?” he asked, leaning down to kiss her softly.

“That’s called a honeymoon,” she reminded him as she played with the hair on the back of his head. Closing her eyes as he leaned down to kiss down her neck, she took in a deep breath. “And we definitely deserve one after the last few days.”

“Mmm hmm,” he agreed as he made his way across the top of her chest. He had just started making his way down her body when her phone started going off again. “Ignore it.”

“You know I can’t,” she told him, gently pushing him just enough so she could reach her phone. When she saw the caller ID, she let out a groan as she showed it to Oliver.

“Definitely don’t answer it,” he encouraged as he continued to kiss her body.

“She won’t stop until I answer,” she explained, pressing the button to connect the call. “Hi, Mom.”

Felicity thought for sure that once she started talking to her mother Oliver would pull away, but to her surprise, he just wiggled his eyebrows and kept sliding down, going under the covers. “Oliver!” she whispered, trying to get him to stop. Her efforts were in vain as he continued in his downward path.

“What?” Felicity asked, trying to maintain her composure as she tried to listen to her mother. “Um… I’m sorry… would you repeat that?” Slapping her hand over her mouth, she tried to keep herself quiet, knowing that the sounds she would be making was not something she wanted her mother to hear. She knew Oliver didn’t want her to answer the phone, but he was just not playing fair.

Something her mother said quickly got her attention as she started squirming in more of an effort to move away from Oliver. When she finally managed to move away from him, he threw back the covers and looked at her with a frown. When he saw her reaching for the TV remote, his frown got deeper.

“Really?” he asked incredulously as she turned on the television. Curious as to what could have drawn her attention from him, he turned and saw what Felicity’s mother must have told her. The volume was turned down, but the images on the screen told him what he wanted to know.

“Star City Mayor Marries in Secret Ceremony in Central City”

Above the headline was a picture of Oliver and Felicity, standing arm in arm at one of the many functions they had attended together over the past few months.

“I guess the cat’s out of the bag,” Oliver sighed as Felicity resumed her spot next to him.

“Yes, Mom,” Felicity continued. “It was… very… spontaneous.” She couldn’t help but cringe as she looked over to Oliver.

After more loud talking from Donna, Felicity tried her best to calm her mother down. “Well, we tried to big wedding thing last time and look how that turned out!”

Taking the remote from his wife, Oliver turned off the TV and dropped the remote onto the bed. Scooting over to Felicity, he snuggled up next to her, laying his head on her shoulder and wrapping his arm around her waist. 

“Mom…” Felicity let out a frustrated sigh as she gently stroked Oliver’s hair. “Mom… no, we don’t need… I know I’m your only child… Mom…” Felicity stopped her ministrations on Oliver’s head as she closed her eyes and sighed again. “Let me ask him.”

Lifting his head from her shoulder, Oliver gave her a questioning look. Felicity pulled the phone from her ear and looked down at him apologetically.

“Mom wants to have a wedding reception for us,” she explained. “Since we didn’t let her be at the actual wedding, she wants to throw us a party after the fact. She insists it won’t be… big.”

Oliver smiled as he leaned his chin down on her chest. “A small party thrown by your mother?” he asked, trying not to laugh. “Is that even possible?”

“I heard that!” Donna Smoak’s voice yelled through the phone still near Felicity’s ear.

“Well, our definition of small and her’s are probably quite different,” Felicity agreed, trying to speak quietly.

Oliver chuckled as Felicity gave him a smile. “You think?” On seeing the pleading look on Felicity’s face, he let out a sigh and reached up to kiss her cheek. “Anything my wife wants,” he said softly.

Felicity smiled as she reached up to run her fingers through his hair. “I’ll remember that for later,” she told him, giving him a wink.

Oliver groaned deeply as he reached over and took the phone from Felicity. “Plan what you want, Donna,” he told her. “We’ll talk about it later.”

He could hear her start to object right before he hit the end call button, making Felicity gasp. “Did you just hang up on my mother?”

“She’ll get over it,” he told her, throwing her phone to the other side of the room. Turning his attention back to Felicity, he braced his arms around her shoulders as he looked down at her. “I’m on my honeymoon. No parents allowed.”

Felicity smiled as she reached up and wrapped her arms around his neck. “I like that idea.”

“Mmm hmm.” Lowering himself slowly, he gently pressed his lips to hers as she ran her fingers through his hair. Sliding his hand between her back and the mattress, Oliver pulled her closer, getting lost in their embrace. Moving his hand lower, he was just about to lift her leg when the sound of a ringing phone again disturbed their moment. Pulling away from his wife, he let out a sigh as he turned to his side of the bed.

“Your turn,” Felicity teased as she ran her hands down his back.

“Some people have the worst timing,” he groaned as he reached over to grab his phone. Showing the caller ID to Felicity, he rolled his eyes and connected the call. “Rene, I told you…” Oliver stopped talking when Rene interrupted, sounding frantic on the phone. “I don’t understand why this couldn’t wait a few days,” Oliver sighed, rolling off of Felicity and onto his back. “People get married every day. Does it matter why or where?” Closing his eyes, Oliver rubbed the bridge of his nose as he let out yet another sigh. “Fine… Yes… No, it’s going to be this afternoon. I’m not leaving here for at least a few hours.” Felicity’s eyebrows shot up as he turned to give her a smug smile. “Tell them they’re lucky to get this afternoon. I’ll call you when I know when.” With that, Oliver disconnected the call and dropped his arm to the bed with a thud.

“I take it the mayor’s office heard about our wedding,” Felicity surmised.

“The press are hounding them,” he explained. “I need to make a statement.”

“So much for keeping this marriage to ourselves for a little while,” Felicity commented as she moved over, wrapping her arm around Oliver’s chest as she leaned onto his shoulder.

“Well, we did have to file our marriage license,” Oliver reminded her. “It was bound to get out eventually. I just thought it would take longer.”

Leaning down to press a kiss onto his chest, Felicity had to smile. “It’s a good thing we can keep that other secret better than this one.”

Oliver laughed lightly as he turned to look down at her. “I’m sorry about this.”

“Don’t be,” she told him, squeezing him tightly. “I knew what I was getting when I married you.”

“I love you, Felicity Queen,” he said with a smile as he leaned down to her. Before he got a chance to give her a kiss, she backed up slightly, pressing her finger to his lips.

“I was thinking Smoak-Queen,” she suggested.

Oliver smiled as he gave her finger a kiss. “Anything my wife wants,” he repeated, pushing up and rolling Felicity onto her back as he hovered over her.

“Anything, huh?” she teased as he leaned down to kiss her neck.

“I did say we’d be there in a few hours,” he reminded her.

“A few hours might not be enough,” she said softly, trying to catch her breath.

Oliver just smiled as he pulled the covers over them again. “You may be right.”


End file.
